I'll Never Let You Go
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Sequel to "You Complete Me". John's not having the best of few days. First, he gets beaten by the Rock and now, Brock is back. Can Mark pull his mate out of his funk? AU WWE; Slash M/M


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

******Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**I'll Never Let You Go**

Randy stood at the gorilla position and was shocked to see Brock Lesnar go passed him. He watched as Brock delivered an F-5 on his best friend. He glared at Brock as he walked by him.

"John, you okay?" Randy asked as Cena made it to the back.

Cena nodded. "I'll be fine."

John limped over to the awaiting arms of Mark. He sighed as those protective arms wrapped around him. He breathed in the scent of the older man.

"Baby, you okay?"

"Now that I'm in your arms."

Mark chuckled. "I got your bags packed and in the car so we can leave."

"Thank you."

Mark led the younger man to their rental. He would glance at him every once in awhile. Normally, he knew what John was thinking, but tonight, Cena had blocked him out. Mark hated it when his lover shut him out, but he understood why. The Rock had beaten John at WrestleMania and now, the man that caused Cena so much heartache when he left so many years ago was back.

Yes, Brock and Cena had a thing. It wasn't a peaceful thing, but it was a thing. They kept their relationship from the other wrestlers, but Mark knew. There were plenty of times where he caught John crying or witnessed a personal argument turn into an outright fight. There was one time that Mark hated the most and that was the night he found John standing at his hotel door, bloodied and beaten. Mark cleaned him up and held him as he cried. Then, Brock up and left. No one knew that Cena was pregnant at the time. Only Mark. He was there when John found out and he was there when John lost the baby. He was there to put the younger man back together and they've remained close.

Mark rubbed his wedding ring as he thought about his young husband.

"I'll be okay," John said as Mark pulled into a parking spot.

"I know," Mark said with a smile. "You're Super Cena."

"I don't feel so super."

They both got out of the car. Mark took a hold of John's things much to the protest of the younger man. Mark chuckled and they both continued to their hotel room. John went in first and smiled at Adam Copeland laying on the couch.

The Canadian sat up and nodded at the both of them.

"How was she, Adam?" John asked.

"She was an angel," Adam replied. "She fell asleep around 8:30."

"Thank you for watching her. You didn't have to."

"Hey, I got nothing better to do since I'm retired. Watching over Madi is always a pleasure. She's always so quiet."

Mark smiled. "She gets that from me."

"I'm going to take a quick shower and check in on her," John replied.

Mark and Adam nodded and watched him walk into the bedroom.

After five minutes of silence, Adam was the first to break the silence. "Brock's back."

The older man nodded.

"I thought I got rid of that asshole."

"What?"

Adam just smirked. "Please. I knew what he was doing to John. I'm not stupid. Why the hell do you think me and John feuded?"

Mark stared at him and sighed.

"Hey, it was worth it. John was free." Adam sat back down on the couch. "He's going to need you more than ever...you know that, right?"

"I know. I made that promise." Mark kissed his wedding ring.

"You know...John has always loved you."

Mark took a seat. "He fell in love with me after..."

"No." Adam stared the Deadman straight in the eyes. "He has always loved you since he debuted. He wanted to be with you, but you were with Jeff."

Mark looked away. The mention of the younger Hardy always caused his heart to ache.

"You still love him?"

"I will always love him, but I love John more. He's given me a life that Jeff didn't want to give me." Mark smiled. "He gave me Madison."

"Good." Adam chuckled. "She's going to be such a Daddy's Girl."

Mark nodded.

"I'm going to head out, bug guy. Take care of him."

"Before you go...does anyone else know about John and Brock?"

"Hunter...and Cody."

"Why does Cody know?"

Adam stood up and replied, "Cody was that one that told Hunter. I just confirmed it."

Mark nodded. "Have a good night."

"I will. Call me if you need a babysitter again."

"When I'm traveling with John for a bit and need alone time, I'll call ya first."

"Yes."

"Of course, Mama Cena likes having her around."

Adam smiled and left.

Mark stared at nothing for a long while before going into the bedroom. John stood over the portable crib, staring down at their little girl.

"How is she?" Mark asked as he came up behind the younger man.

"Sleeping." John looked at him and smiled. "She's so beautiful."

"Her Daddy's beautiful."

John shook his head.

"Let's go to bed."

Mark led the younger man away from the crib and to their bed for the night. Mark held the younger man.

"Mark?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you love me?"

Mark shifted up to stare down at him. "Why would you ask that?"

"If Jeff came back, would you leave me?"

"Baby, no. I love you and happier with you. You gave me a beautiful baby girl and you gave yourself to me. Why would I leave you?"

"Brock left me."

"That's because Brock didn't love you. He wanted to control you, to own you. He doesn't know what love is."

John slowly nodded. "I just...I-"

"We made a promise to each other, John. 'Til death do us part.' Baby, I'm sorry, but you're stuck with me."

John smiled.

"I know that Brock being back is giving you some doubts about us but don't doubt us."

John nodded. He kissed his husband and settled into his arms. Mark caressed John's lower back until the younger man fell asleep. He kissed his younger husband's temple. He made the vow once more to never let John go not until death calls for them.

**~The End~**


End file.
